Talk:Mega Man Wiki
Perhaps I could donate some sprites? Yes you could, but please put that on the fanstuff page. A request to the mods. Can I create a page devoted exclusively to the characters on the original Mega Man cartoon series? (Not Captain N, but the mid-90's show.) The purpose for the page would be to give brief character info and point out the differences from their video game counterparts. (Example: ProtoMan is a good guy in the games; but he was a bad guy on the show.) -from user:BauerCTU. You have permission, Bauer. In fact, we have a small index one, and you'rw welcome to add on to that. We also don't mind if you re-renovate the episode pages, those were some of my first(and bad) edits. It would also be great if you could get transcripts. Thanks!Brick Man 12:39, 28 May 2006 (UTC) Found something out in ZX... Hey guys! I was just browsing Atomic Fire and I looked at the Mega Man ZX soundtrack and I found out that a old enemy from Mega Man Zero 3 returns in this game! If you don't want to see who, DON'T LOOK BELOW! 3.... 2.... 1.... IT'S OMEGA! Yes, Omega returns in Mega Man ZX! And a remix of the final battle music from Mega Man Zero 3 plays when you fight him! Suprising, huh? Plus, I know what the final boss of ZX looks like! It's first form looks kinda like a Mega Man Legends Sigma, and it's second form looks AWESOME! For the second form, imagine the Dark Gundam (A giant robot extending from an even bigger robot head), but more awesome. And the music when you fight it is AWESOME! I also found out some more about Omega in Mega Man ZX. When you fight Omega, a flickering image of the final battle arena in Mega Man Zero 3 appears over the spacey background of the arena! And if you're wondering what form he's in, it's his Origional Zero form. About spoilers... Are we trying to conceal spoilers? (eg, game endings, etc.) BambookidX 00:28, 26 July 2006 (UTC) Here come the ZX pages!! Here we go lads, I've started the ZX character pages!! Pseudoroids (False/Forceroids) are up. EDIT: Live Metals up! Reploidof20xx 11:17, 31 July 2006 (UTC) Spoiler Template Just input Reploidof20xx 00:07, 3 August 2006 (UTC) Videos I found a site (www.youtube.com) with a lot of Mega Man videos. Here are just a few of them: *Rockman 1 tipps (Yellow Devil and Wily Machine are 2 of the samples) *Cut Man's stage demonstration (Game Boy) *Rockman Rockman sample (Mega Man Powered Up) *Heat Man's little secret (glitch) *Skull Man is nice? (no comments...) *Mega Man 8 sample (Duo) *Super Adventure Rockman sample *Mega Man Anniversary Collection sample *Mega Man cartoon commercial *X1 Hadoken *Rockman X3 opening (scenes from X1 (first stage and Launch Octopus), X2 (X-Hunters) and X3) *Rockman X4 opening *Rockman X5 opening *Rockman X6 opening *Shield Sheldon *Rockman X8 opening *Mega Man Xtreme 2 sample *Mega Man Zero 4 opening (history) *JudgeMan.EXE *MegaMan NT Warrior sample: CutMan bros. *Rockman DASH glitch (Mega Man Legends) *Demonstration of Rockman ZX *Ryuusei no Rockman Not bad. The "Ryususei no Rockman" video, if you look in the related links, has a short video of the final boss's first form intro! Habita-whuh? How did we suddenly jump from around 500 articles to 1,038 articles? It doesn't say much in . Are we suddenly including talk pages and userpages, or something? I'd rather this wiki be truthful than boastful... (500 is nothing to be ashamed of, it's more than a third of the articles on the HRWiki.) --'BLAZE HEATNIX' 01:30, 31 October 2006 (UTC) :It's not being boastful. The official count of 1038 is actually a conservative count since it doesn't include articles that don't link to at least one other article. There are 1583 articles all together, as you can see from . If you count pages that aren't articles, like user pages etc, there are almost 5000. Angela talk 06:20, 31 October 2006 (UTC) ::Ah. Just me jumping to conclusions again... I'll try and find the Orphaned Pages and link to them/put links in them. --'BLAZE HEATNIX' 00:14, 2 November 2006 (UTC) :::Good idea. There's also a list of that don't currently link to any existing articles. Angela talk 08:08, 4 November 2006 (UTC) Hmmm... Have you ever noticed that The Master from Mega Man Legends 2 and Giro from Mega Man ZX look similar? I mean, they both have long yellow hair and blue eyes! Don't you notice the similarity?!?!? Ryuusei Discovery!!!! (SPOILERS) I was browsing Atomic Fire, and I found out what the last boss of Ryuusei No Rockman's name is!!! It's...... SPOILERS!!!! ......Andromeda. That's right, while the Ryuusei No Rockman's bosses are named after constellations, its last boss is named after a whole GALAXY!!!! I don't know what it looks like, but I can be sure it looks awesome. The music is very cool too, and it sounds VERY spacey. So, whadda ya think? :I think that this kind of comment belongs on Talk:Ryuusei no Rockman, not here. Discussions here pretain to the whole wiki, not just one series. I found out something else about Andromeda. It has 2 forms, despite being an EXE-like final boss. It's first form has 2500 HP and it transforms when it has 1250 or less HP. I've heard that Andromeda's transformation looks pretty cool! Even more Andromeda info! This time I found out what it looks like. The first form is a HUGE cool-looking head robot. At 1250 HP, it changes Transformer-style into a awesome humanoid robot! The jaws of the head form become the hands of the humanoid form, the "cannons" on the side of the head form become the sholders of the humanoid form, the spike on the back of the head form becomes the lower body of the humanoid form, and the horns of the head form become the horns of the head of the humanoid form. Speculation We need to stop this. Everywhere I look, I see speculated names for every boss' level, like "underground mine" or "airport 5001". Why do we have this when a simple "Sting Chameleon's Stage" will do? Unless anyone objects, I'll start fixing them. --'BLAZE HEATNIX' 21:59, 23 December 2006 (UTC) Go ahead. It's a good suggestion, Sam BH.Brick Man 22:06, 23 December 2006 (UTC) Actually, I have a better idea - I'll make a page for Stage Names in the fanstuff, and move it to there. Can't let all this creativity, even if misplaced, go to waste... --'BLAZE HEATNIX' 17:09, 24 December 2006 (UTC) What about, say.... "Storm Eagle Stage - Airport 5001" and "Sting Chameleon Stage - Underground Mine"? --Reploidof20xx 01:47, 2 January 2007 (UTC) ZX Advent! There's gonna be a sequel to Mega Man ZX! The in-progress title is called "Rockman ZX Advent". I hope it turns out really cool! I found out more about ZX Advent. Surprisingly, Vent and Aile aren't the playable characters! The playable characters' names are Grey and Ashe. As expected, Prometheus and Pandora return in this game, but their roles are in the different stories. Grey faces off against Pandora, while Ashe fights Prometheus. The main model in the game is called "Rockman Model A". Not much is known about at present, but it is apparently similar to Axl, with its twin guns. The identities of the rest of the bosses and the main enemy of the game are unknown. Sounds pretty cool! This isn't ZX 2 info. I just wonder if Vent/Aile will make a cameo. More ZX 2 Info! This one's short. Apparently, Model A can become fallen enemy Reploids, just like Axl! This info may be hinting that Model A contains the data of Axl! :: I've been there, done that. The page's been up for days. Rockman ZX Advent --Reploidof20xx 06:27, 26 February 2007 (UTC) More info! Vent and Aile do make appearances in this game, although older, given the fact that ZX Advent takes place 4 years and 8 months after ZX 1. Vent is in Ash(that's Ashe's American name)'s story, while Aile is in Grey's story. Also in the story are the "3 Wise Men", named Master Thomas, Master Mikhail, and Master Albert. They seem to be collecting Biometals, but the reason is yet unknown. I think it's to revive Serpent. There are new Pseudoroids in the game too. So,what do you think? ::Once again, I'm ahead. I know about all this, I just have to arrange time to re-write and insert the new info. -- -{ Reploidof20xx }- (TALK) 09:52, 23 May 2007 (UTC) Some short info hinting to Serpent's revival! A Pseudoroid named Condorrock the Valchuroid mentions Model W before you fight him! Sounds suspicious! More info! Models F,H,L, and P have new owners, and the protagonists get them later! Also, a mysterious bit: Another model is Model ZX! This is hinting to that Vent and Aile lose their biometals at one point in the game! Very curious info! When you fight Helios(Model H's new owner) and Thetis(Model L's new owner), in the background of their arenas is what looks exactly like a piece of the Model W Core! There is more than one Model W Core, as explaned by a screen in Capcom's ZXA blog which shows many cores that look like the ZX one, but in different shapes. For those who want the game spoiled, the Model W Cores are used to build a new Ragnarok, named Uroboros(the snake devouring its own tail)and the final boss of the game is Master Albert, who has two forms. The first form looks like a mechanical hydra, and the second form bears an uncanny resemblance to Lumine's second form. Also, a homage to MMZ2: post-credit text. Hmmm.... A part 3, perhaps? Much nostalgia in the game. In the wasp Pseudoroid's stage: ruins of the Slither Inc. building. Just some info. One stage is a melted and destroyed Area F from ZX 1. What the... The wiki's being screwy! Imported Pages I imported pages from http://www.megamanwiki.com/wiki/Main_Page today. The imported pages are: *Battle Chip *Classic Mega Man Universe *ColorMan.EXE *Dark Chip *Full Synchro *Lan Hikari *List of MegaMan Battle Network characters *List of Robot Masters *part of MegaMan.EXE *MegaMan Battle Network Locations *MegaMan NT Warrior Universe *MegaMan Trading Card Game *NetNavi *List of NetNavis *Organizations *PET *Style Change *Undernet *Viruses *World Three *Image:Type electric.gif *Image:Type fire.gif *Image:Type water.gif *Image:Type wood.gif *Image:Type null.gif *Image:Type sword.GIF *Image:Type wind.GIF *Image:Maddy coloredman.jpg *Image:Megamands1.jpg *Image:Emblem megaman.gif *Image:Mmtcg 1101.jpg *Image:Mmtcg 1019.jpg *Image:Mmtcg 1020.jpg *Image:Mmtcg 1043.jpg I take no credit nor responsibility for these articles and images that were imported. I only take credit and responsibility as editor of these articles. I hope the users from http://www.megamanwiki.com/wiki/Main_Page will migrate over soon. I look forward to new users. --RMX 05:32, 5 February 2007 (UTC) Where'd everyone go? Where'd everyone go? I'm getting lonely guys and I can't do this alone. We need to start advertising more and getting some new blood on this wiki. --RMX 05:32, 5 February 2007 (UTC) :I left messages for everyone on the megamanwiki who had edited in the 100 days or had a user page inviting them to join this wiki. Is there anywhere else the site could be promoted? Perhaps a MegaMan Myspace page would be useful? Angela talk 11:55, 12 February 2007 (UTC) ::I've been busy lately and I'm finally back.... Anyways.. I could try to run around and find some spots for site promotion. --Reploidof20xx 01:21, 15 February 2007 (UTC) :::If you want some help with templates, standards, bots, etc... Megaman does have a set of anime so this could fall into the WAP. Since articles haven't really been worked on yet in the project there are only one or two policies to deal with. When a wiki becomes part of one of my little projects I usualy give the wiki an entire styled layout, which makes the place nicer to edit. So I'd say something appealing would help push people to stay. Though I'm not sure about the stance against Wikipedia articles. I always looked at the old saying "Don't reinvent the wheel unless it needs reinventing." and thought that the best way to start up a base of content was to first copy all relevant articles from wikipedia (Making sure to use a proper template to comply with the GFDL) then to modify those articles to fit the wiki and expand them with information which Wikipedia dosen't document because it's focus isn't on the subject. And I don't know about that project namespace either. Other than breaks not being a good idea it's also good to keep it short, a project namespace is like a shortened ID much like an interwiki link to. Something people should feel ok quickly typing out. ~Dantman(talk) 04:52, 11 March 2007 (UTC) Fanstuff Section There is nobody making fanstuff anymore. Did that place just die or something? This entire place in general appears to be a wasteland and somebody is going to have to do something about it. I suggest, maybe a new logo or... more info on games. Do I have to do it all? -Mitchell00 08:05, 18 March 2007 (UTC) Krion Conquest Should there be a section on the game Krion Conquest? If you don't understand why, just check this page out http://mmhp.net/Appear/Krion.html Version differences As MegaMan Battle Network 3 Blue and MegaMan Battle Network 4 Blue Moon redirects to MegaMan Battle Network 3 White and MegaMan Battle Network 4 Red Sun, would not be better to move then to MegaMan Battle Network 3 and MegaMan Battle Network 4 and explain the differences on the pages? The same to MegaMan Battle Network 5 --200.140.7.216 18:28, 18 June 2007 (UTC) Workin on BN pages Sorry, but the BN pages on here really suck. They have no info. And I'm going to fix it :) Also, I'm working on list of all battlechips (User:Sanky/List_of_BattleChips) and I'll crate an page for each one. Do you think someone could help? Perhaps with templates, I have an idea how the pages should look, but I really suck at the wiki-coding. Aaargh, sorry, forgot to sign (AGAIN, *sigh*)--Sanky 20:44, 17 January 2008 (UTC) Main Page design Hullo! I'm Kirkburn, a Wikia Gaming Helper, and I have a few suggestions to make regarding the Main Page. You may be interested in stealing some code from w:c:starter which is the current new wiki base design. It makes content a bit easier to add and is easily expanded. Keep up the great work! Kirkburn (talk) 22:35, 4 February 2008 (UTC) Might I suggest... ...protection of the Main Page? Then only sysops can edit it and all vandalism can be minimized. The Ph34r lives foreverTalk